Fantasy
by Coreyyy
Summary: Was it all just a dream? or was it real?


**(Sequel of making it happen)**

**Name: **Dreaming

**Main **Characters: Draco & Harry

**Summary: **Draco and Harry are in a relationship...but are they really?

**Author: **Chucklez

**Rating: **M

DO NOT CRITISIZE MY WORK FOR THE SECOND TIME!

**Draco's Disclaimer: **I am not in anyway attracted to Harry Potter, hehe, just kidding, of course I am! Anyway's, oh yeah, the disclaimer... The Harry Potter characters all belong to J.K. Rowling, NOT, they all belong to MEE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Was the laugh evil enough? Well, was it? Tell me what you think of my evil laugh in a review for the story!

**Corey: **Draco, shut up...

**Draco: **YOU SHUT UP!

**Corey: **Seriously, you are being absolutely juvenile!

**Draco: **I am not! Pffft.

**Corey: **ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!

**Draco: **Don't yell in my ear, you poof!

**Corey:** I'll stamp on your foot if you don't shut up

**Draco:** zips mouth and begins to read the story Story time!

**Corey: **That's more like it!

**Draco: **I love the end of it...

**Corey: **For once, just SHUT UP!

**Draco: **Okay, okay, I'm reading!

As Draco's gown fell off of him, he moved close to Harry, Harry smiled sweetly and ever so innocently that Draco couldn't resist not kissing Harry, Harry smiled and pulled back,

"I love you," Harry whispered softly in his ear,

"I love you too," Draco whispered back,

They both fell into a passionate, loving soft kiss, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, Draco chuckled, he planted Harry's neck with soft butterfly kisses, Harry moaned softly at how soft Draco's kisses were, he leaned his head back so Draco had more access to his neck.

Harry moaned as Draco nibbled his neck softly,

"Draco..." Harry groaned, Draco ripped off Harry's shirts and pulled down his pants,

"Feeling frisky are we?" Harry asked with a chuckle,

"Oh yes, very frisky," Draco pushed Harry against the tree, and began moving his hands down Harry's soft body, Draco moved close to Harry so their bodies completely touched, Harry started breathing heavily as Draco kissed him as deep as he could.

"Harry!" Came a soft squeaky voice from in front of them, a bright light had shone on them both but was then taken away,

"Harry? What the hell are you doing!" Ron asked, panicking,

"I was just..." Harry bit his lip,

"Get your clothes back on! We are going back to the castle," Hermione folded her arms and waited, Harry sighed and held Draco tightly, not letting go.

"Harry, what do you want? Your friends, or this piece of scum?" Hermione asked,

"He's not scum!" Harry said, his voice raged with anger as Hermione said the word 'scum'

"Oh come on Harry he's dragging you away from us into his evil dark side world! Can't you see that!" Hermione asked,

"Why can't we all just be friends? Why is that so hard?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't make friends with that impertinent bastard if me and him were the last people on earth!" Hermione fired, the veins in Draco's eyes grew red from anger and his cheeks were a flush of red,

"Draco? Please, she didn't mean it," Harry placed a hand on his arm,

"I wish I never met a mudblood like you!" Draco yelled,

Hermione's eyes widened, "How dare you!" Hermione screamed,

"YOU STARTED IT!" Draco raised his voice higher,

"STOP!" Harry yelled, Draco stopped, he wanted to throw all of his anger at Hermione, every cent. He hated her as much as he hated Ron, Ron was just speechless and had no idea what to do or how to react, he just stood there rather stupidly.

"You guys, please!" Harry begged, Hermione folded her arms madly, looking away from Draco, and started mumbling quietly to herself,

Harry sighed, shaking his head, "Baby, come on, you guys just go back to the castle, you've caused enough trouble already!" Harry said, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him over towards the tree,

Hermione and Ron stood there, they had just lost their best friend to Draco, Ron sighed and turned around, slowly walking back to the castle, Hermione stood there, teary-eyed, she felt lonely now that Harry had chosen Draco over her, Hermione couldn't get rid of what she felt for Harry, but knew it was time to get rid of those feelings, since Harry was now with Draco, Hermione was feeling too many things when Harry had walked away from her just then, desire, need, broken-hearted, like a dark evil fairy had taken everything she loved away from her. Hermione gazed at the sky and it had started to rain, tears dropped from Hermione's eyes to the ground just above her shoe, she sighed and decided it was time to let it go. She gazed at Harry and Draco and turned around, it was time to accept Harry's wishes.

Harry gazed into Draco's loving eyes,

"Promise me you will never change," Harry begged, with a small smile,

"I promise," Draco said softly,

After the two of them had gotten their clothes back on, the two of them walked slowly back to the castle, hand in hand, they needed their privacy for the time being, Harry was annoyed that Hermione and Ron didn't approve of him and Draco going out. What is so bad about Draco? Sure, he bullied Harry over the years that they stayed there, but that was in the past, Harry was sure that Draco had feelings for him, and that he loved him just the way he was. He never wanted Draco to leave him, or anything, hopefully Draco didn't plan on doing anything like that.

Harry sighed happily as he held Draco's hand tightly, Draco gazed at Harry most of the time they were walking to the castle, as they got to the steps they held each others hands, standing close.

Draco smiled innocently, Harry smiled as well, a very warm smile that Draco has missed for a while, he wanted Harry to be as happy as possible, and Draco was going to make him happy, he thought of marriage, he thought of honeymoons, but Draco knew one thing, that Harry loved him.

"So..." Harry said, his eyes glowed in the dark, Draco kissed him softly, Harry smiled during the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, holding him close.

They both pulled away softly, _This is so romantic, I love him..._Harry thought, he blushed uncontrollably, Draco blushed a little as well, they both smiled, Draco knew it was Harry's birthday soon, he wanted to make it special for him, and he knew just what Harry wanted.

"Goodnight my precious," Draco said softly into Harry's ear, he kissed Harry on the cheek and walked inside, Harry sighed happily and sat down on the brick ledge behind him, all he could think about was Draco.

Harry walked in an hour later after sitting out on the brick ledge and watching the stars, he walked up the steps and turned right, he saw Hermione and Ron talking together, as they both saw him they walked off, Harry felt really bad for loosing his friends and hated the fact that Hermione and Ron didn't want to be his friend anymore because he was with Draco. Harry walked by himself towards the Gryffindor Tower, along the way he saw Neville staring at his Remembral.

"Neville? Lost something again?" Harry asked, as he walked up to Neville,

"Yes, my toad! I must of left it in Herbology class," Neville panicked,

"Oh dear, maybe you should wait until tomorrow, it's getting late now," Harry said, Neville nodded stuffing the remembral in his pocket, walking up to the Gryffindor Tower with Harry.

As they walked up the steps, Neville gazed at Harry and then looked back down at the steps as he was walking,

"I hear you are in a relationship with Malfoy?" Neville asked curiously,

Harry gazed at Neville and stopped, he looked angry,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it," Neville continued to walk up the steps, and Harry followed in silence,

After a few minutes, they were in the Tower, Harry walked to the boys dormitories and walked into his dorm,

"Night Neville," Harry said,

"Goodnight," Neville said back, he walked into his dorm and closed the door,

Harry walked into his dorm, shutting the door after him, he walked over to his bed and sat down, he grabbed a piece of quill, his feather and a bit of ink, and began writing at the top of the page:

_Dear Sirius, _

_How are you? I have a lot to tell you... I just don't know how to put it. I am shocked myself, at how things are at the moment but I am glad it happend. Draco Malfoy and I are dating, I am sorry if you think that's the most disgusting thing in the world you have heard, but I am in love with him, I can't stop thinking about him, we are doing great, sorry I haven't wrote to you in a while, I have been extra busy thinking about other things, but I'm glad I'm writing to you now otherwise I would have forgotten all about it! You haven't wrote in a while, why is that? I hope everything is okay with you, I am dissapointed that you haven't wrote anything for the past month, I hope we get to talk and meet up soon! _

_Love Harry_

Harry stopped writing, and dipped the end of his feather in the ink, he put the note in an envelope, and then whistled, Hedwig came flying from the Owlery, down to the windowsill. Harry smiled,

"There you go," He stuffed it in Hedwig's mouth, and Hedwig soared into the daylight, through the clowds, Harry walked back to his bed, getting undressed and then dressed into his pjs. He got into bed, and pulled the covers over him, he placed his glasses on the bedside table and turned out the light. His eyes shut, and soon he was fast asleep into a wonderful dream about Draco.

In the morning Harry awoke, his eyes full of sleep and his hair was very messy as it always was, he yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes, as he saw that he was naked he looked next to him to see Draco, Harry chuckled and shaked his head, Harry knew Draco couldn't resist him for one night.

"Baby?" Harry asked, placing a hand on Draco's bare shoulder,

"Hmm?" Draco turned over, yawning,

Harry left a trail of soft kisses along Draco's neck, Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair,

"Hmmm," Draco moaned, Harry kissed down his soft body, Draco pulled Harry up and kissed him demandingly,

Harry moaned during the kiss, it was sensational, Draco bit Harry's lip softly during the kiss, their tongues played with one anothers, they enjoyed the moment...

Harry immediately sat up in his bed, he sighed and gazed around, he looked next to him to see no Draco, he smiled and said,

**"**It was just a fantasy," Harry said softly, placing a hand on his chest, breathing calmly.

_FIN!_

**Draco: **Brought tears to my eyes!

**Corey: **Oh really? How come I heard you snoring half way through it!

**Draco: **Umm...

**Corey: **Caught ya...

**Draco: **I didn't mean to! I got woken up late last night

**Corey: **Or maybe you were just getting some sweet lovin!

**Draco: **Oh shut up, maybe with Harry yes...

**Corey: **Well, enough talk, REVIEW TIME! This is the sequel for making it happen, there will be no more sequels... I will possibly be making a sequel for Roses, but I don't know yet, now, review!

**Draco: **Very short story...but good...


End file.
